


Will you let me help you? I'll always watch out for you.

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based On A Short Story, Biphobia, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: When Dean first realized he was bisexual, he was worried about it. Boys were supposed to like girls and that was it. But on one of the worst nights of his life, he meets Castiel.Castiel will always help Dean and he will always watch out for Cas.





	Will you let me help you? I'll always watch out for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short story of mine, I hope you enjoy!!!

 

Dean entered his apartment and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen with his back turned to him. When the door closed and the lock engaged, he turned his head and smiled at him.

“Welcome home, Dean,” He said, beginning to walk towards him. 

He and Cas had met in their second year at college, on what was arguably one of the worst nights of Dean’s life. 

 

. .  **.** . .

 

It was his sophomore year, February, Valentine’s Day fast approaching. Everyone going on dates or snuggling up with their significant others, yet he was still single. It didn’t bother him that he didn’t have a girlfriend, in fact, he’d been thinking that he might want to try dating boys.

At first, he’d worried about it. Boys were supposed to like girls, that’s what was normal. Though after some googling, he’d learned that a lot of people felt the same. They were called ‘bisexual’.

He felt better now, knowing he had a word to put to his feelings. He told a few people, like his brother and a few close friends, about his new self-discovery. He didn’t feel the need to tell everyone, he didn’t think it was a big deal. Until it was.

 

. .  **.**. .

 

On Monday he was going to meet up with his friend, Gordon, for lunch. When he was approaching the place though, Dean saw him sitting at a table outside… With a girl. He was confused, she sure didn’t look like Gordon’s girlfriend, and Dean was pretty sure that they hadn’t broken up. So who  _ was _ this girl?

When he noticed Dean, he stood up and waited by the edge of the table. When Dean walked up to him he asked, “Who’s this?”

“This is Lisa, she’s in a class with me,” Gordon said.

“Umm, okay?” He gave her a quick once over. She was an average height with long brown hair framing her face. Dark brown eyes rested above high cheekbones. Dean supposed she was an attractive girl, but you wouldn’t see him flirting with her any time soon. “Nice to meet you, Lisa.”

“And to you as well.” Dean took the seat across from Lisa and Gordon. They chatted for a bit and ordered their lunches. About halfway through their lunch, Gordon excused himself from the table and left Dean and Lisa there. Alone. 

“I’m glad Gordon introduced me to you,” She said, catching Dean’s attention, “You’re very attractive.”

“Uh, what?” Dean rubbed his arms. This was getting a little bit weird.

“You’re really hot. And funny. Smart too.” Dean frowned as he watched her look at him with a soft smile. 

“I-I’m not…” He didn’t know how to respond.

“Would you like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow night?” She smiled and looked at him expectantly. He needed to find out a way to answer her without letting her down too hard.

“Lisa, I can’t-” Then, he was interrupted by none other than Gordon.

“How is everything over here?” A smirk graced his lips as he looked between Dean and Lisa. “Anything happen while I was gone?” As Dean watched his friend’s face, he recognized the look in his eyes. The look that told him he was planning something. Suddenly it all made sense.

Dean quickly rose from his seat, “You set me up? Gordon! Why would you do this?” He felt his eyes getting hot. He knew his face would start to turn red too.

“I know you said you were ‘bisexual’ or whatever, but I just think you haven’t met the right girl! Lisa is so great too, I knew you would hit it off if I just introduced you.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had trusted Gordon, told him about his new discovery, and instead, he went behind his back and deceived him. The recognition of his bisexuality was still new to Dean, and it hurt that Gordon would try to pull something like this. 

“I can’t believe you! I thought you would respect me. I know what I feel, and I know what I  _ don’t  _ feel.” Dean felt tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. He grabbed his bag and left the restaurant.

 

He walked down the street and kept walking, trying not to cry, until he didn’t even recognize where he was. Looking around, he noticed it had gotten a bit darker since he first sat down to what was supposed to be a nice lunch with his friend. He noticed he was standing next to a slim alleyway and walked into it a little bit to get out of the way of the people walking on the streets.

Dean sighed and slid down against the wall. He was tired and just needed to rest and get home soon. He sat on the ground for a few minutes, not even caring about how gross it could be, when he heard someone call out, “Are you alright?” 

He looked up and saw a figure standing in a doorway holding a bag of trash. Dean watched as the person walked to one of the large dumpsters, threw their trash away, and began to walk towards him. As they approached, he realized he recognized him from school. He was wearing a blue tie, white shirt, and black slacks.

He looked up at the man as he stood in front of him. He realized that he probably looked like a mess. His eyes were probably red-rimmed, face puffy Even still, he bent down and sat in front of him. Dean was disappointed that he couldn’t remember his name, but he had beautiful blue eyes.

“My name is Castiel, can you tell me yours?” He looked Dean dead in the eye, and despite him being a total stranger, Castiel still looked concerned enough that he could have thought he was his best friend or sibling.

“Dean,” He said.

Castiel smiled a bit when he spoke but still had worry written across his face. “Why are you sitting here, Dean? Are you hurt?” 

“No, I-I’m okay,” He said. It was mostly true, he wasn’t hurt... Physically.

“Alright, do you know where you are?” Castiel asked next. This question, Dean answered completely truthfully, he really didn’t know quite where he was. 

“Do you know where you need to go? A ride home, perhaps?” At this, Dean put his guard back up a little, he wasn’t just quite ready to let a stranger know his home address. Though, Castiel didn’t  _ look  _ like he would do anything to him. 

“Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me?” Dean questioned.

Castiel looked at him and chuckled a bit, “Well, I have to say, I’m a fan of the idea that you should probably help people who are sitting in a gross alleyway behind the building that you work in,” He said sarcastically. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit at the remark. “So will you let me help you, Dean?”

He thought for a minute about the pros and cons of letting Cas help him, he  _ did _ need a ride home after all… “Okay.”

 

. .  **.** . .

 

Dean hung up his coat as Cas strode toward him. “What are the plans for tonight?” He suspected that they wouldn’t have any plans, as per usual, but he was proven wrong by the next statement.

“I was thinking we could go to a party,” Cas said. Dean was surprised and stared quietly for a second before answering.

“I mean, yeah, if you want to,” He answered honestly.

“You seem averse to the idea,” Cas said, with a worried look on his face. 

“No, I’m not, I just wasn’t expecting you to say that, that’s all.” With that Cas’ face softened into more of a smile. “Why do you want to go to a party?”

“One of my classmates sent out a  _ very _ large invite. I never really get invited to parties and such, and I thought you’d like to go with me.”

“Sure, we haven’t really been out during the night for a while, have we?” Dean tried to think of the last time he really went to a big party, and couldn’t quite remember it. “I don’t think we should stay for a really long time though, they can get a bit wild after awhile,” He said.

Cas nodded his head. “I think I would be amenable to that.” 

 

 

Dean and Cas could hear the music coming from the party a block away. Once Dean saw the house, he could tell Castiel wasn’t exaggerating when he’d said it was a large invite. The residence was teeming with people, drinks and plates left on every surface, the walls practically shaking with the pounding of the music. Yes, this was definitely a college party.

Dean looked at Cas and found him smiling at him. It definitely wasn’t their usual thing, but he was happy to join Cas in whatever he wanted to do.

The duo entered the house and looked around out all the people. Some were dancing, others talking and drinking out of brightly colored plastic cups. They walked around, surveying the throngs of people before getting their own drinks and sitting down on a miraculously mostly empty couch. 

“So Cas, how are you enjoying the party?” Dean asked.

“It’s very loud, and I am not usually partial to excessive noise and overcrowded places, but I knew what to expect and I’m enjoying myself,” He said, smiling at him.

“I’m glad, Cas. I really was surprised when-” Dean was cut off by a guy calling his name and walking towards him, obviously a little drunk

“Hey! Dean!” He looked up, he recognized him from some of his classes but couldn’t completely remember his name. He thought it might be Zach or Zeke or something. 

“Um, hello?” He was a bit annoyed by him interrupting him and Cas.

“You see any girls you like?” He looked out at the crowd expecting Dean to list off some of the girls at the party, but instead, he denied the statement. “What, really? You’re just gonna sit here all night with him or something? Why do you even hang out with him? He’s so weird. You’re cool, and he’s like, not. Y’know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Dean was seething, but he would try to ignore him. Maybe he would go away after a minute.

“Well, you like, look good. He dresses so weird. Who wears so many layers like, all year? And he talks weird too. It’s so formal, like all the time. He doesn’t even socialize with people and we all know he’s super weird. You’re like, his only friend, and no one even knows why. Anyway, you should come dance-”

Dean stood up and yelled, “Dude, shut up! First of all, he is amazing. You don’t even know him, so you don’t get to disrespect him with this, this, slander!” Dean was fuming by now. 

“Dean, you don’t have to do this,” Cas said. He looked so sad though, and he wasn’t just going to tolerate this random guy insulting his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I do Cas. He doesn’t just get to insult you with his disgusting preconceived opinions about you! It’s rude and hurtful, and I’m not going to let him do this.” 

He turned back to face the guy and saw him looking at him with a confused, and a little disgusted, look. “Are you like, dating or something?” 

“Yeah, we are, I’m dating a guy and I love him. Now, I think you should leave before you say anything else idiotic.” Dean was done for now, but he would never stop defending Cas against anyone who tried to disrespect him.

He took Cas’ hand and they quickly ran out of the party. They walked all the way back to their apartment before finally stopping when Dean felt Cas wrapped around his waist.

“Thank you,” He whispered into his shoulder. Dean pushed Cas away and pulled him into a kiss.

“It’s not a problem, Cas. I’ll always watch out for you.” Instead of speaking, Cas just kissed him harder, and that was all the response Dean needed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always love a kudo or comment!


End file.
